


Feral & Feral Alike

by HeroFizzer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Penetration, Orgy, Other, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Inuyasha has made her way to a weird digitized world unlike her own, trying to escape a pack of kyubi that was eager to have their way with her. Unfortunately, Rikka makes herself part of that package by trying to help her, even if she has little to do to help out. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 10





	Feral & Feral Alike

“Rikka-chaaaan!”

The black haired girl perked her head up after staring in the river's water for a short period of time. She looked up at her friends, Namiko and Hass, who were already in the water in their bikinis. It was their usual teasing method towards Rikka, usually to get her attention.

“Come on in, what are you waiting for?! The water isn't that cold!”

“I know it isn't...” Rikka said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “I just can't help but feel like there's something uneasy going on here.”

“I'll say it is,” Hass said as she laughed under her surgical mask, “I think your bikini bottom is riding up!”

Rikka blushed, her brow furrowed as she tried to fix the bikini to not look so horrible on her. “Hey, don't fix it up,” Namiko said, “it shows off your thighs pretty well!”

“Are you serious?” Rikka asked with annoyance, taking her first steps into the river. “Honestly, why does everyone fixate on my thighs so much...?”

“Well have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?” Namiko asked as she continued to tease her friend.

“Yes I have,” Rikka continued, “and I wear my skirt the same length as everyone else! It's not as if it's too short to get reprimanded by any of the teachers.”

Hass sneaked behind Rikka as she argued with Namiko, reaching out for the thicker thighs and giving them a squeeze. “Yes, but they're still so thick no matter how you look at them!”

Rikka jumped, ready to spin around and smack the ill girl for fondling her legs in such a fashion. As if anticipating it, she ducked under the swing of her friend's hand, scooping her hands through the running water and using it to splash the black haired girl in retaliation. Giggling like the school girl she was, Namiko joined in with splashing water at Rikka, who would end up doing the same for herself.

It had been a while since the whole Gridman and Akane incident, and the first time in a long time for anyone in the city to enjoy themselves. Even if they did somehow live in a digital world constructed by the purple haired girl and an evil being, that didn't seem to detriment them in the slightest. A lot of life prior to that hadn't returned to normal – several friends that Akane had deleted in response to the first kaiju attack were still long gone, for example – but as Namiko and Hass didn't even remember that, it certainly wasn't what was bugging Rikka.

So even as she had fun with the two while Yuta and Sho were off doing their own thing, she had to ask herself what it could be that made her feel so uneased.

##

Out in the forest not too far from the river, a weird portal had opened up. A dark haired girl stumbled through, falling to her knees. She gasped long and hard for breath, having been worn out from what was likely a long chase. The school uniform she wore had been ripped in places, torn in such a manner that it was shredded about. Claw marks were left behind, with bits of skin also covered in such markings. One of the sleeves of her outfit was ripped off entirely, and so much of her skirt was gone that anyone could see the cotton underwear, which somehow managed to survive the attack she had suffered.

“Dammit...” said the girl, seething as she touched at the claw marks on her arm, “they got really close. But they'll find me soon. Where can I go for help here...?”

Looking around at her surroundings, the girl could see that she wasn't back in her own world. There was something about the construct of the reality that she knew that made things around her all that different. She couldn't see it at first, but everything had an unusual digital vibe to it. “Is this world made out of digital materials...?” she asked herself. “Not the first world I've been to like that to get away from them, but...” She grabbed her head, groaning as her vision became woozy. She was exhausted and tired from her recent efforts to escape, even if she had barely just done so. Her mind was slowly fading, but she hoped if she could find someone to help her that may not be the case. “N-no time for the sights, Kagame!” said the girl, snapping herself out of her sense of wonder. “Get running!”

Kagame did so, tailing it through the forest. Already she could hear the growls and snarls, the things chasing after her having picked up her scent at some point. She almost amazed herself that she was still able to run so fast through these woods, given how much pain she was in from the previous attack. But she had to find someone, anyone, that could help her get out of this predicament.

Unfortunately, no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't outrun her chasers, and they would catch up in due time. Kagame cried out as she looked behind her, seeing them gain on her.

##

“Did you hear that?”

“No excuses, Rikka! We're still fighting!”

Namiko laughed as she tossed more of the river water into Rikka's face, even as the black haired girl was distracted by the sounds coming from the forest.

“S-Stop it!” Rikka barked. “I thought I heard someone coming through the forest.”

“Are you sure?” Hass asked as she and Namiko blinked at her friend. “I didn't hear anything...”

“Yeah, neither did I,” said Namiko, “I know anything might be possible after those monster attacks, but...”

“Nevermind,” Rikka said as she helped herself out of the river, “I'll go look for myself.”

Rikka started to make her way through the woods, keeping an ear out for the sounds of the girl screaming. How her friends hadn't heard any of it befuddled her, but not enough that she was going to ignore it and think it was her imagination. Hopefully they would catch up with her in time, but for now it was her turn to play hero.

Normally she would go to Yuta with her problems and hope he could help with a rescue, but as Gridman and the Neon Genesis agents were far gone, and the boy was a completely different person from that period of time, it was almost useless. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to do this on her own.

In her recollection of Yuta's Gridman transformations, she missed the screaming girl running in her direction, and ended up bumping into her. The two collapsed in the dirt ground, rubbing their heads where the impact occurred. “Owwww...” Rikka groaned.

“Oh, thank god, I found someone...” Kagame said, sighing with relief. She recovered much more quickly, approaching Rikka as she ignored the fact she was in a bikini that showed off her thighs incredibly well. “Look, you have to help me! I came here from another dimension, where I came to from another dimension, and I've been chased after from there!”

“Wh-what? What's chasing after you? Who are you?!” Rikka seemed most amazed by the chasing concept more than the fact she came from another world, likely after the events she went through in the past year. 

“Kagame, but there's no time to explain!” she said. “We have to run before-”

Kagame was interrupted when another portal opened up behind her, with her eyes full of fear following its appearance. Rikka herself wasn't sure, but she could sense a danger coming through, and could understand the concern of her newfound friend as a group of feral creatures walked through.

Rikka was in awe of their presence, seeing these large, nine tailed foxes coming through, about six in total surrounding them. She saw the red glowing eyes and the sharp fangs coming from their faces, their fur a bright orange that made them stick out among the earth tones of the trees and the dirt ground. “We're too late...” Kagame whimpered.

“Why...why are they after you?” Rikka asked, slowly helping Kagame to her feet. “What even are they?”

“Kyubi,” Kagame replied, her frightened eyes locked on the feral foxes, “and they're after me because they're horny.”

“Wh-WHAT?”

Before Rikka could ask any further and Kagame could give a proper explanation, two of the kyubi pounced on top of them, pinning the black haired girls on the dirt ground. The one in the bikini quivered in fear as the fox creature snarled, a large amount of drool hanging off its mouth, with fangs being bared at her. She had no idea what was about to happen to her, even after seeing the other girl and her school uniform in such disarray. She was frozen with fear, unable to do anything else, which seemed to be what these feral creatures wanted out of her. Even if they lifted their huge paws off her limbs, she wasn't going to move a muscle, and even if she could, she wasn't going to get very far.

The kyubi seemed to want that out of her and the girl from another world, as they did indeed move off of Rikka's arms and legs. And then she saw it, shivering with fear as the fox brought its crotch up to her face. There was a large, red member covered in blue veins sheathed from its groin, looking to be massive even in comparison to her. She had no real measurable method, but one long glance at it frightened her as she knew there was no way she could take that thing. Not that she wanted to.

Rikka lifted her head up as she heard Kagame scream, her voice quickly muffled by the kyubi standing over her dipping its bestial shaft into her mouth. The girl began to kick her legs in the air, trying to escape in spite of the fact that she could barely flee thanks to her mouth being stuffed with the fox dick. Rikka tried to escape as she saw her fate before her eyes, but when she lifted her head off the dirt ground, she accidentally plugged her lips up with the thick tip of the feral dick.

Screaming, Rikka's voice was muffled by the shaft, which the kyubi pummeled into her face by dropping its crotch down into her face. Her throat was smacked hard by the huge dangling ball sack as it collapsed on top of her. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the girth of its dick stretching her mouth out, worrying that her jaw line would be pushed out so far that it would disconnect from the rest of her skull. Saliva managed to pool out of her lips, trailing down her cheek and lower lip until it reached her chin, trailing down to the throat where it splashed against the huge fox nuts.

Kagame was fairing little better, though from what Rikka could tell she was used to this, judging by how easily the huge fox cock slipped through her lips. The rod bulged against her throat, causing the girl in her school uniform to sob, her voice unintelligible thanks to being stuffed with the feral red rocket. She could see the tears forming in the ducts of her eyes, a sign that she had been through this before, and feared what was coming her way.

The other kyubi started to tear away at Kagame's school uniform, removing it from her body with their teeth. Rikka had to endure the sounds of cloth tearing while more of this girl from another world was being force-fed the cock in such a manner. The knot began to inflate from outside of her lips, smacking away hard as it tried to push inside the mouth. Her irises shrank as she worried it would push through, stretching her jaw out just to fit the whole thing inside the young girl.

After Kagame was left buck naked by the kyubi, they made their way to Rikka, who was still wearing her bikini. One of the fox creatures chomped hard on the bottom of her outfit, tearing it off of her pelvis while forcing it to untie. Her lower body was now naked, leaving one of the other nine tailed entities to sniff away at her pussy. Still frozen in fear, she couldn't cover up her snatch, as the beasts had seemed to grow interested in the scent that came from there.

Two of the kyubi started to lash away at Rikka's crotch, the girl quaking from the hard laps of the feral tongues trying to fight against one another, as if struggling to push through and feast on her canal. Her cries of unusual agony were still muffled by the rod, which was fully inside her throat. That meant she felt the fur bumping against her face, all while a slight inflation occurred in her mouth. She cried out as the knot continued to grow, her senses immensely stimulated to the point she couldn't focus.

Her eyes rolled back as the kyubi continued to lick away at her cunt, still fighting their way through her tight folds to feast on the nectar she had within. The same occurred with Kagame, who was fully exposed now that her school outfit was torn off by their fangs. Rikka could see their huge fox cocks from there, watching as the precum drooled from their tips. They were all eager for plowing into the girls, of that she was certain, but she had to ask herself what series of events led to them wanting the pair to mate with...

She felt her thoughts vanish as the kyubi stuffing her gullet dropped down harder into Rikka's face, smacking into her so hard that the sounds of skin on fur echoed through their neck of the woods, leaving her to wonder if her friends had heard anything this deep in the forest. Even worse, one of the feral beings finally stuffed her snatch with its tongue, swirling around the canal to gather up the fluids that were starting to drip away down the tunnel. Rikka whimpered as she clawed her fingers into the ground, the constant rubbing into her pussy causing her to quake. The liquids trailed down faster as a result, forcing her into a state of arousal she didn't want, especially from these nine tailed creatures from another world.

The kyubi that didn't get inside Rikka moved on, growling at the other two lashing away at Kagame's snatch. It was as if it was giving them orders, ones that they didn't seem to want to follow. They did so regardless, not wanting to start a fight when they all shared a common goal with one another. The two fox creatures lifted Kagame's legs up off the ground, while the one stuffing her throat continued to buck away at her face, despite the inaudible glucking that came from her opened mouth. Her saliva spilled out immensely, drooling down her chin faster than the girl who actually lived within this world.

With Kagame's legs raised up, it gave the kyubi better access to her asshole, with her pussy's fluids trailing downwards towards the backside. Her anus was getting lubricated as a result, her liquids dripping profusely down to meet with the outer ring. It mounted the school girl, with its tip meeting with her asshole. Her mouth was still open wide, heaving through her lips even as the fox creature reamed away. She tried to shake her head, muffled begging as she wished for it not to do as it desired. But as expected, it didn't listen nor hear her, focusing on its goal.

The kyubi roared once its meaty shaft stuffed itself inside her rectal cavity, causing Kagame to scream against the dick as she was stretched out by the feral girth. It bucked away at her backside, stuffing itself into her anus while fitting the whole of its length within her. It growled as it waited impatiently, and she knew why; it wanted to make sure that the knot inflated within her ass, preferring to keep himself locked within without forcing it in later. The other creatures didn't seem to mind it, making him stand out just a bit in comparison to his comrades.

As the kyubi in her mouth bucked away at its most aggressive speed, Rikka gasped as it remained forced against her face, growling in preparation for release. With this and the feral being still eating her cunt out, she had no other choice but to endure the stuffing she was about to witness. Her eyes widened as she felt the hard blasts of jizz building up inside the staff, preparing to blast down towards her stomach within the next few seconds. Her toes curled up as her body quaked, feeling the harsh stream making its way to her stomach, which slowly started to swell up as a result of the immense cum dump she was experiencing.

After it finished emptying its balls within her body, the kyubi attempted to pull out of Rikka's mouth, only to find itself stuck. The girl tried to pull away as well, only to find that the knot was still inflated. It couldn't fit through her teeth, and she feared it would stretch her jaw out far too much for her to handle. She wasn't exactly looking to lose teeth out of this, even if there were a lot of bad things that could happen in this insane scenario.

Kagame panted and gasped loudly against her cock, the two kyubi still mounting her in some fashion. Her asshole was being drilled by the one now that its knot swelled up against her rectal cavity, making it easier to lock up with the girl and pump away into her backside. She heard the snarls coming from its mouth, hanging open as it panted in a deep, growling manner. The bestial bucking against her ass was hard and powerful, showing Rikka what she had to fear when it came to the strength of these fox creatures.

The kyubi finally unplugged itself from her mouth, causing Rikka to gasp and cough after it scraped against her throat. She swore she hacked up a lot of saliva, with some cum still left over as well. It was a disturbing thought, but as she saw with the other fox creatures, she knew it was only going to end up getting worse from there.

“N-No...No more...” Rikka begged, trying to crawl away. “I don't want anymore-...GAH!” Clenching her teeth together, Rikka stared forward into the trees as the kyubi mounted her back.

Without thinking about it, she had accidentally given one of the kyubi a chance to stuff its dick inside one of her holes. It was just her luck that it decided to jam it through her folds, ready to stuff the gigantic fox cock up her canal. The tip poked through her folds, with the creature snarling away as it bucked against her ass, trying its best to get it in when it clearly wouldn't fit.

"No, please! Don't do it! I can't handle more of…it!" Clenching her teeth together, Rikka tried her best to handle the claws that dug into her shoulder blades. But they were so sharp, she swore there was blood being drawn, even if none was present. It pierced away hard at her skin, especially as the paw dragged along her back.

The kyubi reached for the back of her bikini top, getting the strings between his fangs before yanking back to untie it from her body. Rikka's breasts were exposed, though given their size they were barely hanging. That didn't matter to one of the other creatures, who brought its snout underneath her and brought its giant tongue against her nipple. She continued to shiver, her mind still in disbelief that any of this were happening to her.

Now she hoped Nakami or Hass didn't find her or this other girl; they would either end up humiliating her or getting caught up in the aggressive reaming they were being given.

Kagame's mouth was finally free of the knot that kept the kyubi inside her, but with how in pain her mouth was all she could was pant and wheeze, too exhausted for words of any kind. Her eyes remained half open while her tongue hung out, her irises dulled. She hadn't even hit a single orgasm, and yet she appeared broken by the double hitter the fox creatures put on her.

"Please…please stop…" Kagame begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. The sobbing sounds she made were disgusting to Rikka's ears, making her feel immensely sorry for the traveler from another world. But the kyubi naturally wasn't going to stop, as it mounted her naked body and mounted its paws over her nipples. Kagame wailed like a banshee, her nails digging into the dirt as she felt the weight of the paws on her tits, as well as the claws digging into her skin. Her breasts didn't cause it to push too hard, but she still felt the sensitivity on her nipples especially.

The kyubi stared her in the eyes, seeing the sweat and saliva all over her near dazed expression. The reaming he gave her ass was a lot on her mind, though she was far from broken. He slobbered all over Kagame's face, almost making out with her as her tongue remained open through the downward dicking he delivered.

As Rikka found herself too grossly infatuated with the other girl and how she handled these fox creatures, one of them approached her from the front and pushed its cock right up against her face. The girl with thick thighs held her mouth shut, but the girth of the rod powered through, forcing its way through her teeth as it forced the jaw to stretch out. The knot was no help for her, especially as the bestial being with nine tails bucked away from her face.

There was Rikka, her tears running down her cheeks as her sobbing became garbled by the kyubi cock. She couldn't believe that she was forced to take these cockw, the creatures overpowering her as they rammed hard into her body. Their claws dug hard into her skin, scratching up her back while trying to keep themselves balanced atop her figure.

Kagame looked up at the kyubi mounting her ass, feeling the tougher push against her body as it prepared to cum. The knot remained in place within her asshole, keeping the entire length inside as it continued to stretch her cavity. She sobbed uncontrollably, tired of waiting for the inevitable.

"Just…do it already!" Kagame shouted through her tears. "Fucking drill my ass! Fill it with your cum! I don't care anymore, just get it done and over with. PLEASE!"

As if to answer her begging, the kyubi dumped its load inside Kagame, howling as its seed hosed away at her rectal cavity. Even the girl was in disbelief of how much he had to expel within her anus, with the large amounts being pushed through her body as the knot kept it all plugged up. She felt it swimming up towards her stomach, which seemed to slowly fill up with its spunk as it kept gushing the substance out of its cock.

The bestial creature soon finished, but had a similar problem compared to one of his comrades; the knot kept him from pulling out of her anus, which was unfortunate considering it wasn't her vagina he could have plugged instead. The kyubi pulled back violently, growling as it desperately tried to back out of Kagame's asshole.

"No! No! Stop!" Kagame begged. "This is going to hurt so…MAAAAAGH!"

When the kyubi managed to pop the knot out of her anus, it managed to bring a lot more with it as a result. The violent exit from her backside not only caused a gaping hole and a raw tunnel that kept Kagame quivering uncontrollably, but the tip had also latched onto the end of the cavity, causing it to prolapse inside out.

There was Kagame, in the middle of the woods with a stranger and six kyubi. Her body naked, raped by the creatures, and her asshole leaking of cum while she remained prolapsed. Even in her exhausted state she tried not to ask herself how it could get worse, as it would end up doing so no matter what.

"My asshole..." Kagame sobbed, laying back as she felt the prolapse with her fingers. "You bastards…you prolapsed my asshole! It's a fucking mess now…"

Rikka whimpered at the sight of the pink blob that rested outside of her asshole, watching as the cream coated it upon its exit. To her it looked like a disgusting slug with a rosebud mouth, hideous to observe. Even worse was when Kagame broke some wind, her cheeks turning red of embarrassment as she allowed more jizz to fart from her prolapse.

The two beasts penetrating her holes became more aggressive with Rikka, the girl with thick thighs curling her toes in as she felt the hard bucking. The one kyubi reaming her mouth uncontrollably allowed his balls to swing against her chin, the musky and unclean scent hitting her nostrils hard. She didn't like this in the slightest, especially as she knew what it would entail for her body.

Howling in unison, the kyubi let their jizz loose inside Rikka, her eyes wide as she was hit with heavy streams of cum from both ends. The claws dug into her skin, pinching away like sharp barbs as they continued to expel their seed. Rikka's eyes grew wide, with the fox cock keeping her up while her hands moved to her stomach. She felt her belly stretching out, thanks to the pair spilling their balls out at the same time. Her cheeks puffed up with the stream of seed that one of the fox creatures stuffed in her mouth, making it impossible to properly swallow. The knot didn't help with anything, as it couldn't even leak out of her lips. She had to drink it down and swallow it whole or suffer the consequences of drowning.

When they were done, Rikka felt scared, her body quaking as goosebumps formed on the skin. With their knots still inside her, she knew what was bound to happen, and was especially worried about the one that had been mating with her anal cavity. Now that she saw what these huge cocks were capable of, it made her worry if she would end up with the same fate as this world hopping girl. 

Rikka soon felt the same fate as Kagame, with the kyubi wrestling to pull their large bestial dicks out of her holes. She didn't want to think about her anus being turned inside out, hanging out in the open while the feral beasts were cleaning their dicks off. That wasn't completely true, as she took a second glance at her and noticed how they were pushing their length into her mouth, as if forcing her to lick the cum and other fluids off them. There was a weird thing in regards to her, as if she was halfway to the point of welcoming the creatures while not fully embracing the heat they put her through.

While distracting herself with the sight of the half-dazed girl letting her ass hang out, it was enough to forget about the kubi trying to get out of her. The one in her mouth thankfully deflated from her lips, pulling out of her with ease. She was hit with a few more squirts of the creamy liquid, spraying her face down and covering half of it with the remnants of the load. The one up her ass, however, refused to wait for its deflation, pushing its paws against her thighs to help him force it out.

“No, don't...don't do it...” Rikka begged, though she was so quiet in her whimper it barely registered with the beast. Not that it would help, as the kyubi was that stubborn to get his dick out of her. Once the knot popped out of her anus, she froze in place, a thousand yard stare in her eyes as she felt the intense pain of having her asshole stretched out by the unplugging that occurred. The knot in particular caused her anus to gape, and there she was, shivering intensely more than ten second later when the pain finally registered to her brain.

“My...my asshole!” Rikka whimpered. “My asshole is ruined...what the fuck did you do to it?” The girl found herself still capable of flexing away her anus, causing it to close in before it grew back out to its 'new' size. The true talent was in her ability to hold her ass in, refusing to let it prolapse in the same manner that Kagame's had. Creamy fluids oozed out of her hole regardless, trickling down her taint and pussy .

“No more...” Rikka said, sniffling through her nose. “I don't think I can handle anymore...”

Rikka squealed in a tired, exhausted tone as one of the kyubi forced its snout against her folds, pushing it through to the canal. The girl was frightened, given how big the creatures were, and how it was so easy to penetrate given she had never experienced sex in that hole before in her life. The tongue forced its way deep inside her tunnel, pushing its way up to the cervix. The beast growled in aggravation, disappointed in how small that made things moving forward. It wouldn't be a problem, though that would have to wait until later. For now, he moved his tongue about, massaging the walls by flicking his tongue about while smacking against them hard.

Feeling the constant tongue bashing within her snatch, Rikka curled her chin against her chest, heaving for breath while she fought back her tears. Her rhythm was far off, but as the kyubi continued motioning around, it was near impossible for her to keep a steady pace, her mind racing with more and more lewd thoughts about the feral shafts penetrating her further. The problem was she already felt destroyed thanks to her gaping asshole, and wasn't sure how much more of the forced reaming she would be able to handle.

Kagame continued to lick away at the kyubi cock, even as it pushed into her cheek. Her tongue rolled around the shaft back and forth, all while she fingered her snatch. She had ignored the prolapsed anus for the time being, as it had no longer become her priority at this point. She had been through this in at least one or two other worlds, but had escaped before the lewd thoughts and insane, twisted reamings could occur. Now, with this other girl with her, it was much harder to ignore; she finally saw how it all looked from outside of her perspective, and seemed to like how far the feral beasts were willing to go. Some of her humanity was still left, but it was getting slowly overshadowed by the idea of becoming their bitch.

Her body was covered in sweat as she continued to clean the cock, unaware that all of that washing with her saliva only made it even more aroused, keeping the member properly inflated without dropping down an inch. The kyubi pulled back from Kagame's mouth, while her head leaned into the beast's crotch even after it popped out from between her lips. Her mouth was open wide, with strings of saliva stuck between the roof and her tongue, showing just how much she watered for another fox dick to suck on.

One of the other kyubi approached her at the same time, with the previous fox standing over her chest as she laid on her side. The beast poked and prodded at the nipple, humping its crotch away at the chest. There was a hint from the creature to be sure, but it took Kagame quite some time to figure out what they wanted from her.

“You want to fuck my tits...?” Kagame asked, her voice turning monotone. “Okay, I don't know if that's possible, but let's try it...”

She pushed herself onto her knees, whimpering while she raised her hands onto her head. She felt awkward and dirty, almost shameless for allowing the fox creatures to treat her like such a piece of meat. It felt wrong, nevermind impossible, but as her prolapse continued to hang out from behind, she was ready to try anything at least once.

The two kyubi mounted her shoulders, bucking their cocks against the air as they tried their best to ram away at her breasts. Kagame had at least one or two cup sizes over Rikka, making it easier for them to plow into, with their tips repeatedly pressing into the little nubs. Even after all of this, she had never seen the kyubi try this on her. She didn't even know if it was humanly possible, but considering how huge their shafts already were and the fact her asshole remained inside out, that wasn't going to stop these feral beings from trying to plow into whatever they could.

While they made the effort of penetrating Kagame's nipples, the kyubi that stuffed its snout inside of Rikka finally pulled out, mounting itself on top of her in a fashion similar to the previous beast. This time, however, he was more than willing to push it inside her pussy, having forced her to lubricate more after tonguing around inside her cunt. It wasn't an immediate method, as the creature rubbed his shaft against her backside, massaging over the gaping anus while pleasuring himself. The fact the girl couldn't sense a knot was also worrying, as it could inflate within her or even outside her at a moments notice. But at least if it was after it penetrated her holes it wouldn't be so dangerous to her senses.

“What...even is this day?” sniffled Rikka, anticipating the next set of actions. She expected the kyubi to penetrate her folds and stretch her canal out, but the time that it took waiting for that caused a pause from the girl with thick thighs. His claws were digging into her skin, practically placed right over the markings left behind by one of the previous creatures. She was certain it was going to penetrate her, but it was the waiting that frustrated her to no end.

“Where is it...?” Rikka asked herself. “Where's the cock poking into my EEEEEE!” Rikka practically clawed the ground so hard that she now held two clumps of dirt in her hands, as the kyubi cock finally pushed its way through her curtains. The beast growled low as it slipped through with ease, as even the knot managed to slide through with ease. That still felt immensely painful to the girl, causing her to drool through the slide. Fortunately for her, the tip seemed to hit against her cervix, with the knot keeping the shaft in place before it could go any deeper than that.

Naturally, the kyubi rocked away at her backside, with its huge and heavy balls swinging into her body. The furry nut sack smacked hard into her clit, making it much easier to arouse the human girl. It was too much for Rikka to handle, her jaw opened wide while her tongue hung out over the lips. She did her best to fight back against it, as she knew it would invite more of the feral beasts to slide their shafts inside her mouth for oral pleasure. Yet the vaginal reaming she experienced was too much to handle, especially with how aggressive the fox was getting with her hole.

“No, no, no!” Rikka groaned, her eyelids shutting tightly as she found herself envisioning the feral penis pumping away inside her muff. “I don't want to think about that, I don't want to think about your fox cock inside my pussyyyy!” She cried out again as the tip continued to jam its way against her cervix, piercing at the tiny little hole as it continued its attempt to make its way inside her reproductive organs. She had no clue as to why something like a kyubi would be so eager to make its way so far deep within her, but it continued to do so, with the girl finding herself helpless to escape their clutches.

As much as she tried to avoid it, Rikka couldn't help herself; she envisioned the inside of her pussy as the huge girthy fox cock stretched her canal out, all while the massive tip did its best to push its way into her cervix. She tried not to think about the pains that would bring, although it was already a pain occurring within her pussy; in spite of the saliva the fox left behind inside her canal and the lubrication she made on her own, she was incredibly raw thanks to the girth of the rod, even with the knot plugging it into place. This was in spite of the fact she was still drooling out her saliva, leaving her wondering how any of this was working for her.

As Rikka was forced to stay on her knees while the fox bucked away at her cervix to push through, Kagame cried out, her eyes rolling back in her head as the two kyubi finally managed to penetrate her nipples, much to the horror of Rikka. The girl from another world was drooling immensely, with a large strand of saliva hanging off her tongue, ironically at chest length. The fox creatures bucked away at her tits, with Rikka still wondering just where they were going inside her mounds. So many questions, and yet she was never going to get an answer regarding it.

Kagame remained in place, on her knees while her arms rested over her head. The sounds of arousal she made were disgusting in nature, the kind of noises that a victim in agony would make, and yet it seemed that she enjoyed the nipple reamings quite a lot. The loud, heavy panting she made while the fox creatures pummeled hard and fast against her chest, with their cocks bucking away within the soft tissue. The knots were already stuffed inside of the nubs, which themselves were now stretched out in the same manner as the prolapsed anus she had. Kagame didn't seem to mind it, embracing the lewd nature to such a degree that she may have been broken mentally by the actions of the beasts.

“Yes! Yes! Pump my tits with cum!” Kagame begged. Her eyes dulled after so long. “I want you to fuck my sweet titties! Fill them with that kyubi spunk! I want it so bargh...!” As she was in the middle of speaking so filthy to the kyubi, another one of them stood onto her legs, leaning over her head as he bucked his crotch into her face in an effort to get oral pleasure from her even as his comrades bucked away immensely at her nipples. The knot hadn't pushed through her lips, causing it to smack away hard while his balls continued to swing into her, hitting hard against her chin. Her begging for more nipple fucking and other such means of filthy talk was interrupted by the shaft, muffling her voice once more. Her pussy and prolapsed anus were ignored for the time being, though she hoped that those holes would regain the attention soon.

Rikka's asshole clenched in as the kyubi continued to ream at her pussy, still struggling to get within her cervix. It was growing clear that even if the fox beast did eventually fill her up, it wasn't going to stop until it pushed past and made its way within her reproductive organs. The beast leaned into her while resting on her back, its paws moving up towards her shoulders for a change. It tried its best to dig its fangs into her skin, though it was outright impossible to do given its lower jaw was getting in the way.

Even worse, Rikka could feel the knot rocking away back and forth, enough so that it was getting loose from its spot. And it was only then that she realized the shaft was rubbing against her stomach lining through her canal, the girth visible from her side. She wasn't fond of the sensation with its tip poking against her belly, which makes her worried that the canal may have been stretched out too far, but also that the cervix and womb being penetrated was an inevitability rather than a kyubi fantasy.

Harder and harder the kyubi bucked away, making sure that its knot was loose enough inside her pussy. Rikka whimpered in fear, heaving through her nostrils as she took the ramming from behind. Her arms were starting to shake, growing tired from holding herself up for so long. She didn't want to give up, however, as she was concerned what might happen if she was to pass out. Hopefully they didn't end up taking her back to Kagame's reality...

And then, it finally happened. The cervix was finally penetrated by the tip of the fox shaft as the knot finally loosened up her canal enough to get deep enough to do so. Rikka cried out in blissful agony as something shattered in her mind. She felt the spike crawl up her spine, causing her to quake while her body shifted about, trying to find comfort at the feral shaft burrowed deep enough to meet with her womb and the reproductive organs within.

That was enough to cause Rikka to orgasm for the first time that day, a feeling she felt forced upon her by the kyubi and their dicks. She sobbed in a disgusting tone, her voice mixed with an uncertain hint of arousal. She clearly didn't want this heat brought upon her, and yet she began to spurt out her fluids , which unfortunately didn't make it past the knot, even if it loosened up her canal. It remained tightly in place within her pussy, keeping her plugged up for when he inevitably released his seed inside the appropriate hole.

As her mouth hung open, the remaining two kyubi who had nothing to plow approached Rikka, with their cocks presented to her. They turned their backs to her, much to her confusion, as she thought they were going to stuff her without warning. But as Rikka continued to look at the shafts when they weren't plugging her holes up, she felt some sort of strange urge to grab them, hold them up to her lips and suck on them like that. She didn't want to say it, but it felt as though she was growing into a slut for the fox cocks and the feral scent that emanated from them.

Kagame quivered as the kyubi stuffed inside her mouth finally climaxed, gushing out its seed inside her mouth. It flowed freely down her throat like a milky river, even as the girl's throat was stretched out to take in all of the girth. She guzzled it down quickly, enough so that her cheeks barely puffed outwards with all the cream she was being stuffed with. The other two foxes were still pumping away at her tits, themselves growling into her ears as if to talk dirty to the girl from another world.

The beast finally pulled its cock out of her mouth, with the remainder of its seed squirting out under her chin, hitting her throat and between the tits that they continued to pummel. Kagame was left as a panting mess, her mind racing with more lewd thoughts while she tried to keep her body upright. Her willpower and strength were fading away, but she struggled through, wanting more of the kyubi cocks to penetrate her with. “M-More...” Kagame said. “I need more...need more dick...”

Rikka was almost in disbelief over Kagame's pleading for more kyubi cock, even though she was using the remaining shafts for herself. Whether it was by choice or not was beyond her, as she willfully reached out for their red rockets in spite of her disgust towards them. Yet her tongue lashed away at the moistened tips, their precum having made them so slimy to grab hold of, especially after they had been sheathed for so long. By now she had been almost forgotten about the fox creature in her cunt, expecting it to stuff her womb at any point now. She still felt the strain of the girth within her snatch stretching her out, but had almost grown used to it by now.

That frightened her. And yet at the same time she was falling in love with the feral cocks as she enjoyed their taste.

Then, finally, as Rikka pulled the cocks in her mouth simultaneously, filling the orifice with their girth, she moaned loudly, her voice muffled as the kyubi in her snatch finally let his seed loose within her. The fox shot its load deep inside Rikka, causing her to cry out as it filled her womb. Even though her stomach had been filled with jizz before, the lining over it began to expand regardless. Her womb inflated heavily with the cream of the kyubi, dumping so much inside her snatch that she thought it was impossible to carry so many gallons of cum. The size of their ball sacks said otherwise, and yet after thirty seconds she was still inflating with its load. By the end of it she almost resembled a pregnant woman, though her belly was much more sloshy in comparison.

While the kyubi attempted to pull out of Rikka, in spite of his knot clearly locking it in place, she heard further cries from Kagame as her tits filled up with more of their seed. She held onto her mounds as they grew in size, swelling up with the cum that the fox creatures offered. She almost howled from the intense fill-up effect the cream had on her mounds, increasing them greatly in size. “Yes1 Yes, that's it1 Fill my tits with your cum! Make them bigger! Give me all of your cum! I just...I just gotta have it!”

Even as they had nothing left to offer, the two kyubi pumped away at her nipples, growling in frustration as they tried to pull out of Kagame's chest. She gasped in blissful agony as they continued to arouse her in such an obscene way, as though they were somehow bored of reaming her boobs. But the girl from another world was loving every moment of it, as it sent the sensations she felt down to her pussy. “I need more cum...” Kagame pleaded. “My pussy is hungering for your kyubi cum...give it to me, please!”

Rikka almost couldn't believe what she was hearing; this girl came to this world, running away from these beings, yet here she was begging for them to transform her body in such ludicrous ways. Even she wasn't all too proud to have such a giant belly thanks to the kyubi, trying her best to resist the urges that the musky odors emitted. But as the two cocks continued to ream away at her mouth, forcing her jaw to stretch out far beyond its capabilities, her nostrils continued to whiff the scent of their feral shafts, almost effecting her mind as the odor made its way from the nose to her brain.

The kyubi bucked harder into her face, filling her eyesight with the fur under their bodies while pumping their cocks deep into her throat. Once it dawned on her that her throat had been bulging with more than two bestial cocks at the same time, Rikka cried out, her voice still muffled by their members. There was enough space that she had saliva dripping out of her lip, but as their knots kept their shafts in place she found it impossible to pull away from them. She worried she would lose so much as a result of the sudden yank if she pulled away...

In fact, with how clogged her throat had become with the fox shafts, Rikka found it hard to breathe, with her nostrils and their repeated smacks into the kyubi's underside making it hard to get any oxygen. She gagged hard on their rods, even as they rested their paws atop her back. Even worse, the one creature that remained in her cunt had twisted his body around, with the knot twisting against her canal with an unfortunate dryness. Her canal felt raw as a result, with the fox beast kept in place by the knot, which still hadn't deflated.

Much to Rikka's horror, it would turn out that the kyubi was aroused by the friction created by the member rubbing against her canal. The knot remained inflated as a result, as if refusing to die down while it tried to walk away from the girl with thick thighs. She felt her knees drag against the ground, as if he was able to pull her away from the other two beasts using her mouth like a cock cozy. She kept her asshole in tight, trying her best not to let it open wide, worried that it would turn inside out when it finally gave in.

That still didn't seem to be a problem for Kagame, whose anus remained prolapsed ever since it was first turned inside out. Even as she was on her knees waiting eagerly for the fox creatures to yank from her breasts, it continued to feel the breeze against itself, which aroused the girl from another world more than she could have imagined. With her spirits broken, her lips curled as the shafts finally yanked out of her nipples, causing them to leak out a strange mixture of cum and milk. Her boobs had grown immensely as a result of the added fluids, acting as though it was normal for her to have such filling in her mammaries.

Exhausted from such immense reaming in most of her holes, Kagame collapsed to the ground, laying on her side. Her eyes remained open, the irises dulled from such immense exposure, and yet she didn't shut them in the slightest. Rikka couldn't tell what that was about, although she had her own problems to worry about...

There she was, stuck between the two kyubi reaming her throat, causing a loss of breath while the other one plugged in her snatch was trying to walk away. Yet all it did was cause him to hump backwards into Rikka, their asses facing one another while his member made its way back through the cervix. The girl cried out, still not used to such painful pleasure being pushed beyond the natural point in her body. The fact it was able to break past and enter the reproductive region of her vagina was a bad sign, especially if it could fit through while he was actively trying to leave her cunt. 

As a result of the reaming from all sides, Rikka felt arousal in her canal yet again, her mind slowly fogging up with lewd thoughts. Her belly sloshed immensely as it shook back and forth over the ground, just barely inches from touching against the dirt. Her breasts jiggled, but only a slight bit, as they had yet to experience the nipple insertion they put on the other girl. It was as if the continuous reaming from all ends, as well as the loss of breath, made her judgment slowly shift, unclear what was right and what was wrong. This clearly wasn't right in any way, but she began to question it as the abuse to her face and cunt continued. There was no way she could believe that this was her reality now, but she supposed it could be worse.

Case in point, the three kyubi that had practically claimed dominance over Kagame helped her onto her hands and knees, with her body rolling with the motions they put her through. She seemed more than happy to do what they wanted, though it looked to them that she needed to stuff her prolapse back inside her ass. She stuffed it back up her hole, leaving her in her proper state of mind. Kagame then pulled her folds apart, looking back at the horny fox creatures as they waited impatiently for her to really stretch it out. They were disappointed in what the size was, but that wasn't about to deter them in their efforts.

“C-Come on, all of you,” she said, “stuff my pussy with those big beasty cocks. All of them! At the same time!” Kagame spoke in such a tone that she heaved between her sentences, as if showing signs of desperation. She had wanted those huge rods stuffed in her snatch, even if she understood the price of having too much stuffed up her body like that.

Rikka's eyes widened as she heard that, in disbelief that it was even possible to pull off. Sure, she showed before that her ass was capable, but for three of them at once that seemed like such an impossible task...

And yet, there she was, ready to be proven wrong.

Somehow, the kyubi stuffed their rods within Kagame's muff, hearing the girl from another world cry out so loud that the birds in the forest flew off the branches, though where they were going was anyone's guess. The fox creatures seemed to manage this by having one of them mount the girl as would be the norm, while the other two backed in once the curtains were stretched out by the knot.

Kagame was far gone by that point, her eyes rolled back as her tongue hung out of her mouth as the lips curled into a doofy looking grin. Her saliva drooled immensely, a sure sign of how far gone she was after being reamed every which way by the feral beasts. Rikka considered she had been running from them for some time, though she wasn't too far off in losing her mind over being stuck between such massive fox rods, either.

“Yessssss! Yes, that's it! Dig deep in my snatch! Fill it up with those huge...COOOOOOOCKS!” Compared to Rikka, Kagame's snatch seemed to take the three rods with such incredible ease, particularly as they all managed to fit inside her cervix. Rikka watched on as the cocks stuffed not only her pussy, but stretched out against her stomach lining. It was strange for her to see it for herself, but the skin had been pushed out as a result of the three huge bestial dongs, looking horrid to her eyes. And yet, she wished she could feel that sort of stretching for herself, no matter how far gone her mind may have been.

The kyubi ramming away at Rikka's holes were growing intense, pumping away hard at her mouth and pussy as if expecting to dump another load within her. She whimpered in fear, worried that she would be swelling with more jizz, but lost to the lust the same way that Kagame had, becoming overly obedient to the fox creatures and their every inane, ludicrous whim. Her pussy still swelled with vaginal fluids, wishing that the cock in her cunt would unsheath itself so she could at least feel a proper release within her snatch.

Kagame panted in heat, backing into the kyubi as she allowed their tips to slip in and out of her cervix, hoping to stimulate their senses hard enough that they would fill her with their jizz. She hadn't even paid any attention towards Rikka and her cum filled belly, but she wanted that just as badly. “Come on, dammit! Breed me!” Kagame pleaded. “Fill me with that cum! I want...you to breed with me! Fill me with your load! I want to give you kyubi babies! Impregnate me with that precious spunk! Make me your bitch! Pleeeease!”

She seemed to get her wish, likely as a result from such immense activities throughout what felt like hours to Rikka. Kagame wailed like a banshee while disrupting the silence of the forest. Her stomach blew up faster in comparison to what was dumped inside the girl with thick thighs by only one of the kyubi. After just a few seconds she looked similar to the other girl, resembling that of a nine month pregnant woman. But it didn't stop there; Kagame's stomach ballooned up so much that her hands and knees, not even her legs, could reach the ground. She was laying atop her belly now, which swelled up with seed so much that she likely couldn't move around even if she tried to walk around on her own.

“Thank you...” Kagame said in a tired voice. “I'm...so happy...to take in your cum...”

Kagame's eyes finally shut, clearly too exhausted from the release of three kyubi in one shot. And she wouldn't be the only one.

Rikka's voice cried out through her lips, which still held onto two kyubi cocks. They blasted their loads down her throat, leading their way to her stomach. The third kyubi howled loudly as he dumped his jizz within her cunt one last time, blasting against her womb and filling it with more jizz in the hopes that it would ensure pregnancy, even though her stomach already swelled with the substance. She was slowly rising off the ground, causing her to growl as she was pushed to the brink, her fluids squirting down the tunnel even as it remained plugged up by the knot. The stomach inflated to the size of Kagame's, leaving her incapable of crawling away thanks to the weight of the jizz keeping her down.

And at long last, the kyubi were finished. They had nothing left to give, even as their knots remained inflated inside Rikka and Kagame. The girl with thick thighs hoped that meant that she could be left here in peace, though she had to think of a way to save the other world traveler. But in their state, there was almost nothing either of them could do to save one another, though she wanted to try so badly.

Her head perked up as she heard something coming from behind her while the kyubi in her mouth finally pulled out. Two portals opened up, with one facing the kyubi in her snatch, while the other was before the three that stuffed themselves inside Kagame. In spite of how heavy their bellies were with the cream, they were still able to drag the dark haired girls through, much to the horror of Rikka.

Kagame held no objections, though her mind was so far gone she didn't have any to hold onto. She went through the portal with ease, following the kyubi wherever they were going. Rikka, however, was much more resilient, refusing to leave her world just to become another cock sleeve to these feral beings.

“N-No! No, wait! Don't drag me in!” Rikka pleaded. She tried to crawl for the ground, but her hands couldn't reach. She allowed the dog in her snatch to pull her through, despite her cries of anguish and refusal, as well as the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please, I have to stay here! I have to stay-”

But it was too late. Rikka was pulled into the portal, no longer a part of her own world. Where she was going next was beyond her, but just as her friends finally found the spot she and Kagame were raped by the fox creatures, they were gone. Though the girls were greatly curious about the dragging marks in the dirt, as well as the torn school uniform and Rikka's bikini being found at the scene of the crime. The milk and cream from Kagame's tits were also among the evidence that something was wrong, but neither girl could place the exact issue. Just that they were concerned for their friend.

Though Hass couldn't help herself, sniffing on the bikini bottom. “Rikka...where did you go...?” she asked, holding it close to her chest.


End file.
